Malentendido
by Anne Darket
Summary: Joey está buscando algo entre las sábanas. Seto despierta de su placentero sueño al descubrir ciertas manos paseándose por su cuerpo... En qué terminará semejante embrollo? Oneshot! Cortito. Shonenai. Dejen review!


**Resumen: ****Joey está buscando algo entre las sábanas. Seto despierta de su placentero sueño al descubrir ciertas manos paseándose por su cuerpo**... **En qué terminará semejante embrollo?** One-shot! Cortito.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos… TToTT por desgracia, que si no, ya habría muerto Tea… jojojo XD

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _Shonen-ai (Hombre y hombre igual a amorío **Homofóbicos go out**)_, adoraciones a Seto Kaiba y alguno que otro odio hacia Tea… _(Tea's fans **Go out!**). _Es mi segundo fic SxJ, no sean duros.

* * *

●**Θ●Θ● Mα∫εn†εN₫ị₫ổ ●Θ●Θ●**

**Producción**** de: Anne Darket® **

_**E**_ra tarde.

Habían terminado de comer el pastel que había preparado Yugi. Se encontraban en su cuarto, Joey y Tristan haciendo destrozos, Tea desaprobándolo, Yugi riéndose de la escena y Kaiba en una esquina. ¿¡Cómo había ido a parar allí¡Oh, cierto! Una serie de comentarios estúpidos, pero convencedores, de nada más y nada menos que el _perrito _de Wheeler le habían hecho llegar hasta allí, porque no había sido capaz de controlar su aura maligna que lo rodeaba cuando lo molestaba el patético chico.

Se dispuso a irse, en el momento que tomó la perilla de la puerta todo se paralizó. Voltearon a verlo todos sin excepción y tan sólo dijo: _"Ad…" _cuando Yugi dijo: _"Ya es tarde (23:00 PM) deberían quedarse a dormir". _Claro que esta vez rechazaría la generosa invitación del chico cuyo cabello era multicolor, pero este ya había asignado cuartos. Él y Joey dormirían en el cuarto de huéspedes. Tea dormiría en el cuarto donde se encontraban. Tristan y Yugi dormirían en cuarto de su abuelito.

Joey lo empujó hasta el cuarto de invitados, mientras maldecía. Kaiba trató de decir "No", pero una vez que fue arrastrado hasta el cuarto supuso que no tenía más remedio. Aunque poco después Tristan diría que había puesto muy poca resistencia.

En el cuarto había una cama matrimonial, donde perfectamente pudieron haberse acomodado los dos, pero Seto nunca, jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente dormir con Joey; así que lo mandó al suelo. Después de una atronadora discusión en donde acabó diciendo el empresario: _"¿Quieres acostarte conmigo Wheeler?" _este sonrojó, se paró de la cama y se acostó sobre el suelo únicamente con una almohada.

Felizmente Kaiba se durmió en la cama.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, hora en que su vejiga le despertaba para ir a descargar; sintió una mano alrededor de su pierna, viniéndole el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Tragó fuertemente y cerró los ojos de nuevo… tal vez así, alejaría a cierto rubio.

-Oye Kaiba…- se negó, rotundamente a abrir los ojos. –Kaiba.

Oyó un suspiro de cansancio. Mientras, las manos (ansiosas) de Joey Wheeler se posaban en su abdomen y viajaba por él.

-Yo quiero saber si tú, si tú… ¿guardaste un poco de pastel en alguna parte? Es que huele a…

Y Seto Kaiba, movió su brazo con tal fuerza que al pobre rubio le escurrió un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de sus labios. El CO pensó tontamente que el chico sentí algo por él. _'Tonto, tonto…'_

-¡Auch¡Auch¿Qué te pasa?

-¿¡Qué haces en mi cama!? Si no estuvieras aquí no te hubiera golpeado…

-Pensé que había ocultado un pedazo de pastel, huele a chocolate y tengo tanta hambre…-su estómago crujió.

-Es que por las noches mi cuerpo se cubre por chocolate…- dijo en tono sarcástico Kaiba.

-Déjame probar- y antes de que dijera algo Seto, Joey ya estaba encima de él con su lengua lamiendo el cuello del CO que ya se abrazaba a su cazador.

-Bien, pero si le mencionas a alguien esto…

-¿Qué?

-Mi secreto de que me cubro de chocolate, nunca más te dejaré…

-Está bien¿y podré hacerlo cuando quiera si no se lo digo a nadie?

-Ajá…- jadeó Kaiba antes de que su labios fueran apresados…

**OoooO**

-¿Oyen algo?- dijo Tea aún sosteniendo el vaso de cristal.

-Nada- confirmaron Tristan y Yugi.

-Tal vez Joey no pudo.

-Tal vez Kaiba no quiso.

De repente se oyó un jadeó bastante audible.

-Bien, es hora de dormir. La misión cupido ha sido completada.

●**°●°●₣їŋ●°●°●**

**Go!**

_Review?_


End file.
